


The King and The Uwu Man

by Demon_of_Chaos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am in pian, I desperately need sleep, I'm Sorry, M/M, idc at this point, idk how tags work, idk what this is, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_of_Chaos/pseuds/Demon_of_Chaos
Summary: Crack fan fiction about George Not Found as king, and Dream as his knight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The King and The Uwu Man

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the he11 this is... um I desperately need sleep. Maybe I'll make this into a actual fanfic and not whatever mess it currently is. Please leave feedback and comments-this is my first fic. Ummm, stay safe and remember you are loved! :D)

There once was a king who was gay which was poggers. His name was Gogy; a color blind pillow princess who tried to farm awws and pity from his subjects.   
King Gogy had a knight, like an rational king should. His knights name was Clay, but everyone called him Mr. Uwu Man, for he was a major simp. He simped for many people, one of which was the basement dweller Sykunno. His king was no exception.  
Clay held onto his feelings for the king, for he was afraid. He was afraid that he would die alone-and get kicked to the curb and become homeless once again.   
One night, King Gogy decided that he would take a walk. Of course, like always, Mr. Uwu man would follow.   
They had been walking down the path for quite some time, their way lit by the burning of trees, when suddenly, Gogy stopped.   
“King Gogy, is there something wrong? Is it the fact the the forest is literally on fire?”, Clay asked, concerned for his king.  
“No, it’s not that. I realized I had to tell you something,” the king paused, looking towards his knight, “Mr. Uwu Man, I realized I had to tell you that I… I simp for you.”   
Clay was shooketh. No one, literally no one, returned his simp before.   
Clay responded, “Gogy, I am so happy! We can-”  
The king cut him off, “However, we cannot be together, for you simp for to many people!”  
Clay was depressed, “I will forget them! My simp for you is strong, I swear it!”  
King Gogy considered this for a moment, “Very well, we shall be married at once! Then you shall bear my children!”  
From that moment on, Mr. Uwu man was known as Dream, for his dream for someone to return his simp came true. King Gogy and Dream got married, and Dream bore his children. They lived happily ever after, until they died. The End.


End file.
